impossiblebossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Athyris Dream Eater
"I will break you..." # 100%: starts in Dream form, during which heroes can't die. He often hovers around short distances even while attacking. Gains 5% energy/second if you don't damage him for 3 seconds (Zzz). # 60%: gains FIEND. # 30%: gains TERRORFIEND. # 10%: gains and only casts REST and ultimates. Curse is permanent and indicated by a digit (starts at 4, full at 0), when you get Cursed you also get slowed or at full stacks Exhausted for 2 seconds. Exhaust heavily slows, freezes cooldowns and 3% of damage taken or prevented burns energy (6666 damage for 200 energy burned). Nightmare begins after Athyris casts NIGHTMARE. It plunges heroes into a hellish dimension, interrupts them and they can't revive. Fully cursed heroes and fiends are put in 250 life prisons at remote corners, their Curse is fully removed. Athyris appears as a skeleton monster on a hero and deals 500 damage to him. The nightmare ends after everyone has been freed. If all free heroes die, or if the nightmare takes too long everyone gets killed and the nightmare also ends. "No reprieve..." Tips: Guardian soul saves you from nightmare bad end and ultimate (with 1750+ life) if you are in prison and have it up. Sinners and Raise Skeleton are useful to bait SLEEP or OBLITERATE. Sinners doesn't give Dream energy from his basic attack. Warlock should be ready to follow Athyris after teleports to counter MINDROT. Tank can counter SLEEP or occasional nightmares. Nightmare basic attack can be juked very close to Athyris, but be wary of CONSUME. Bug: Priest E can rez during nightmares. Dream Basic attack conjures a small seal below a hero that explodes for 100 damage + 1 Curse and drains 8% 12% energy. attacks more often and seal explodes faster NIGHTMARE Counter (3s cast) Begins a nightmare, invulnerable during cast and in nightmare. Requires at least one fully Cursed hero, more likely to cast the more there are. On counter heroes fully Cursed (0) get two Curse removed (2). only one Curse removed (1), Exhausts heroes and lowers next NIGHTMARE cast time until one completes DREAMSPIRAL Conjures a spiral of seals around Athyris or a hero that can either start small and grow or start very large and retract, looping 5 times. Seals explode after 1 second for 1000 damage + 1 Curse each, you can get hit by two seals in one loop. DREAMWAKE Conjures 4 large areas that explode shortly after for 1500 2000 damage + 1 Curse each. DREAMCATCHER Emits a barrage of mist that expands for 1500 damage 2000 + 1 Curse. Quickly slows down, has safe space inbetween especially midrange. PANIC Dashes rapidly across the arena and warps around corners for 500 damage on his way. LULLABY Randomly teleports, does basic attacks and shoots dream missiles towards heroes that deal 300 damage + 1 Curse. MINDROT Counter (4s channel) Gain 30% energy over the duration. Drains 4 heroes for 3 Curse, 50 energy burn and heavy slow over the duration. Cast often after PANIC or LULLABY. SLEEP Counter (1.25s cast) Moves on a hero and explodes in a large area for 1500 2000 damage + 5 Curse and encases heroes in 250 life dream prisons. Prisons are invulnerable during NIGHTMARE cast. HORRIFY Counter (.5s cast) Heroes looking towards Athyris get 1 Curse and are feared away for 2 seconds. The effect lingers a bit. ETERNALREST Teleports middle and emit a barrage of mist that expands through the whole arena for 1000 + 1 Curse, can rapidly hit multiple times, has safe space in between its cross pattern. If he is middle he skips the teleport. FIEND Summon 3 Fiends in remote corners that have 75 life and drain heroes for 100 damage/second, energy burn and heavy slow. After draining for 3 seconds they become dream prisons next NIGHTMARE. TERRORFIEND Summon a 150 life Terrorfiend that disappears after touching every hero for 750 damage + 5 Curse. REST Counter (20s channel) Summon up to 6 fiends around middle, gain 10% energy/second. Nightmare Basic attack crushes a large area in front for 1500 damage and interrupt. TERRIFY Disappears and reaps 3 large areas for 3 * 1200 1500 damage over 1 second. Reappears near a hero and deals 500 damage to him. NIGHTMARESTRIKE Reaps a giant arc in front of him for 3000 damage. CONSUME Pull all heroes towards him and conjures a void zone below him for 5 seconds that deals 750 damage/second on the edge or 1500 damage/second inside. Touching Athyris with the pull deals 1000 damage and 2 seconds stun. OBLITERATE Moves on a hero and explodes in a large area for 1500 damage and 2 seconds stun. FINALNIGHTMARE # Plunges heroes into a hellish dimension, interrupts and teleports them to random spots. Athyris stands near the top now a giant winged monster and deals 500 damage/second to heroes inside or behind him or on his sides. # Begins conjuring a barrage of small projectiles that impact near heroes and trap them in 30 life prisons. # Stops the barrage and lets out a global scream that kills heroes in prisons and deals 1500 damage + 3500 damage over 2.5 seconds. # Returns to Dream form, casts NIGHTMARE if there is at least one fully Cursed hero. Strategy: kill fiends before as they reappear here and their slow is deadly. Ice Mage , Paladin , Warlock , Dragon Knight can be used in advance to break prisons, but not too early or it won't last enough. right before he starts screaming to minimize damage taken. AOE heal like are needed after surviving the prisons to counteract the scream damage. Category:Boss